


Reunion

by ViolettaValery



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaValery/pseuds/ViolettaValery
Summary: They kiss like two men who have finally been allowed to breathe. This is their reprieve, a moment they steal from the world, both knowing that soon, they will have to go back to drowning. But for now, foreheads resting against each other, they are at peace, and Alex weeps at how right it feels.The reunion kiss from Alex's POV.





	Reunion

“Nostalgia’s a bitch, huh?”

Alex straightens up. Michael takes a step forward, and before he knows it, Alex propels himself into Michael’s arms, crutch forgotten.

When he was younger, he had never understood why people called attraction magnetic. But with Michael, he discovered it in the inevitability with which the two of them are drawn to each other. It is like he no longer moves of his own volition. Michael _is,_ and therefore they _are_. Opposites attract, he’d heard; what it _really_ meant that keeping apart two polarized objects is a futile and temporary act of willpower. A second of distraction, and they will latch on to each other as if they have never been apart.

They kiss like two men who have finally been allowed to breathe. This is their reprieve, a moment they steal from the world, both knowing that soon, they will have to go back to drowning. But for now, foreheads resting against each other, they are at peace, and Alex weeps at how _right_ it feels. Both of them have been battered and worn away by time, and loss, and separation, but their jagged edges still fit together as seamlessly as they did ten years ago. Michael supports him better than any crutch, and for a moment, his loss – still so new and raw– is utterly forgotten.

But he’s still learning to trust his weight to a limb that is not his own, and as they sway too far to one side he loses his balance, toppling gracelessly.  

Michael catches him easily, and their gazes lock together.

He has long felt like so much _less_ than he used to be; after losing his leg, he feels it all that much more viscerally. But as Michael literally holds him up, he feels both vulnerable and safe. Michael holds him like they are partners, used to catching each other when they fall. They have never truly been that, but if they ever got the chance, they’d be good at it, Alex thinks. He longs for it, more than he has ever longed for anything.

But he’d lied when he’d suggested that what he wants doesn’t matter anymore.

It had never mattered.


End file.
